


The Third Man (6.03)

by AmyZestyPond



Series: Lying is Against His Will. So is Smiting the Righteous One [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyZestyPond/pseuds/AmyZestyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He obeys the Word. He does not take orders from humans, despite what these boys may believe. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He is not a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Man (6.03)

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less going to be various scenes and episodes from Supernatural written from Castiel's sarcastic POV. I cannot take credit for any of the dialogue.  
> As always, all the thanks to Wingz for putting up with me while this beauty grew from a few short paragraphs to a whole series of sass and sarcasm. This installment of sassy!cas is relatively short, but trust me the next two are going to be much longer

Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He obeys the Word. He does not take orders from humans, despite what these boys may believe. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. He is not a pet.

 _"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray for Castiel to get his feathery ass down here."_ Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes. Dean Winchester may be the Righteous One, chosen specifically by his Father for the purity of his soul, but Castiel would be lying if he said he had never considered smiting the hunter in his charge. Lying is against His will. So is smiting the Righteous One.

 _"Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a. . . plague-like situation down here, and. . . do you. . . do you copy?"_ Castiel does not roll his eyes. He has recently grown accustomed to ignoring vulgar language in the Righteous One's prayers. However, Dean also mentioned a plague, and although he is not entirely correct in his assessment of the situation, Castiel knows something is seriously wrong. He already has a faint idea of what that may be.

Castiel answers the hunter's prayer regardless of the duties required of him in Heaven. This work can be delegated to other angels, those below Castiel in rank. He follows the prayer of the Righteous One, appearing in a dank motel room, nearly identical to every other in which Castiel has found the hunters. Aside from the location, he cannot tell the difference.

The Righteous One has a brother. Castiel has known this since before he and other angels of his garrison entered Hell to rescue him. He was not informed of the brother's vain sense of superiority. Samuel Winchester believes himself to be the sole being capable of protecting his brother. Castiel knows he is wrong. He has witnessed anguish in the Righteous One's soul caused by his brother's misguided decisions whether that be conspiring with a demon or something less. . . dramatic. He selfishly hoped that Dean would open his eyes to his brother's numerous faults and incapabilities when Sam agreed to be used as Lucifer's vessel.

Dean Winchester is the Righteous One. His soul is pure. He loves strongly those who are close to him. Castiel has heard him refer to them as "family," though he is not sure why that word has so much meaning to the hunter. Castiel found out the hard way that even the Righteous One has his faults. He will protect his brother at all costs, and he will always forgive those he considers "family." Castiel wonders why he never forgives himself.

The younger Winchester brother is ready to attack Castiel the moment he notices the angel in the grimy motel. Castiel does not roll his eyes.

Sam Winchester does not forgive as easily as the Righteous One. He is sitting at a small table, visibly angered by Castiel's appearance. Castiel ignores him. He focuses his attention on the Righteous One.

"I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's," the little brother's imitation of Castiel's rough voice cuts through his consciousness, " _Hello?_ " Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is well practiced in restraint. He does not roll his eyes.

"Yes," he responds impatiently. He was called for a reason. He does not have time to humor a little brother's insecurities.

"So what you - you like him better or something?" Sam asks incredulously. _Yes_. Castiel wants to tell him. _Dean is the Righteous One whom my Father has placed in my charge. He is not selfish nor vain. He does not associate himself with evil in the name of my Father. He is the Righteous One and he is pure._

Instead, he turns to face the younger Winchester directly. "Dean and I do share a more profound bond," he answers. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not exaggerate. Exaggeration is a form of lying, and lying is against His will. "I wasn't gonna mention it," he says, addressing the Righteous One. Dean does not know that Castiel is exaggerating. His soul is not equipped to detect a bond. Castiel finds comfort in his Father's convenient design.

"Cas," Dean uses his nickname for the angel. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is not a pet. "I think what he's trying to say is that. . . he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that?" Castiel held the soul of the Righteous One and raised him from Perdition. He has not forgotten. "And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?" Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes. He has been trusted with the protection of the Righteous One. Smiting him is against his Father's will.

"If I had any answers, I might have responded," Castiel answers, angered by the younger Winchester's vanity and his brother's familial obligation.

"So. . . it wasn't God?" Sam insists on pestering Castiel even further as if his Father would have reason to save the younger Winchester's soul from Lucifer's grasp. Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not roll his eyes.

"No one's even _seen_ God," his tone is not frustrated. He is well practiced in the art of restraint. "The whole thing remains mysterious." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not lie. He may have omitted some minor details such as the fact that the search for God is entirely irrelevant to Samuel Winchester.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" Sam Winchester is a nuisance.

"What part of ' _I don't know_ ' escapes your understanding?" Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is well practiced in the art of restraint. He is not, as Dean would say, "sassy."

Thankfully, Dean decides to interject in the conversation. "Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay?" Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He obeys the Word. He does not obey the Righteous One. "You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, ' _I don't know._ '" Castiel may, on occasion, entertain suggestions. "Just because we have some sort of a. . . a bond or whatever. . ."

"You think I came because _you_ called?" Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He does not obey the Righteous One. He is trusted to protect him from all harm. "Plague-like situation"s included. "I came because of this." He locates the Winchesters' research spread over another table in the increasingly disgusting motel room.

"Oh well it's nice to know what matters," Dean says sarcastically.

"It does help one to focus." Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is not sarcastic. He is practical.

"Wait so - so you and the Halo Patrol," the younger Winchester interrupts Castiel's thought process. He does not roll his eyes. "you guys aren't the cause of these killings?" Castiel is an angel of the Lord. He is a soldier in a large army, tasked with ridding the Earth of evil. He does not smite humans, though he would be lying if he said he never thought about it.

"No," he responds coldly, "but they were committed with one of our weapons."


End file.
